mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi
is a Japanese television drama, or drama based on the popular manga of the same name by Kimio Yanagisawa. The title literally translates as 'Mission Section Chief Hitoshi Tadano'. The manga is described as a "salaryman and action manga." The television drama was aired on TV Asahi in 2003. Manga volumes There are two series: ''Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi (9 volumes, or tankōbon) and Shin Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi (11 volumes). They are published by Kadokawa Shoten and Bunkasha, and were serialized in Weekly Gendai, a weekly manga magazine targeting salarymen. *''Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' 1, ISBN 4821198525 *''Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' 2, ISBN 4821198533 *''Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' 3, ISBN 4821198568 *''Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' 4, ISBN 4821198584 *''Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' 5, ISBN 4821198649 *''Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' 6, ISBN 4821198746 *''Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' 7, ISBN 4821198754 *''Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' 8, ISBN 4821198835 *''Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' 9, ISBN 4821198843 *''Shin Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' 1, ISBN 4821199521 *''Shin Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' 2, ISBN 482119953X *''Shin Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' 3, ISBN 4821199742 *''Shin Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' 4, ISBN 4821180065 *''Shin Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' 5, ISBN 4821180758 *''Shin Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' 6, ISBN 4821180995 *''Shin Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi'' 7, ISBN 4821181126 TV drama The first TV series broadcast on TV Asahi's "Friday Night Drama" slot from July 4, 2003 until September 19, 2003, and garnered an average rating of 12.0%, reaching a high point of 14.1% according to the Kantō Area Video Research group, the highest rating of any show in the "Friday Night Drama" slot. During the final episode of the first series, viewers were told that Tadano and Moriwaki were going to take a 15-month vacation traveling around to various onsen across Japan. A special titled Tokumei Kakarichō Tadano Hitoshi Returns was aired on December 22, 2004, just over 15 months since the final episode of the first series. On January 14, 2005, the second series began airing, running through March 18, 2005. According to the Kantō Area Video Research group, the series achieved a 16.0% rating with the episodes airing on February 11 and February 18. The final episode garnered a rating of over 20% in its timeslot, due largely to the main character, Tadano, collapsing during the episode due to being overworked. On August 7, 2005, the second special was aired, titled Nerawareta Serebu na Onna-tachi. The special garnered a 19.3%, the second highest rating ever for a drama, and making it the most popular drama aired between August 1 and August 7. The third series began airing January 12, 2007. While in the original manga Tadano is a "lone wolf", in the TV series he works in combination with Moriwaki, a character created for the TV series. Moriwaki has now made his appearance in the original manga. External links * Official site for TV series * Official site for TV special 1 * Category:2003 Japanese television series debuts Category:2008 Japanese television series endings Category:Japanese television dramas Category:Drama anime and manga Category:Japanese television dramas based on manga ja:特命係長・只野仁